<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vessel by DithDerps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205677">The Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DithDerps/pseuds/DithDerps'>DithDerps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, breaking hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DithDerps/pseuds/DithDerps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One little change is all It took to alter the course of history. A little change, and things are vastly different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, I was wildly inspired one afternoon so I whipped this up. Its unedited, unrevised and unfinished. Probably gonna be a multi chapter piece. Here we go, No beta Readers, No Editors, No revisions! Whooo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Chrom cut down Validar, While Morgan commands the forces outside the barrier. As Validar falls, So too does the barrier separating the two from the rest of the shepherds. </p><p><em>"No! This isnt over! You all will fail!"</em> The raspy voice of the Grimeal archpriest echoes through the chamber. His body, Still bleeding dark power from its wounds rears up off the floor and launches one final attack before crumbling to dust.  An attack aimed at neither the tactician or the exalt, But further down the chamber at the one giving orders to the rest of the troops.</p><p>"No!<em> Morgan!</em>" Robin cried too late. Her mana too depleted from the fight before to save her son. Hearing his name, Morgan turned towards his mothers voice only to be hit in the chest by the dark spell in full force. The blast sending him flying back, and tumbling along the ground until he came to a stop, Lying still on the stone floor. Both of them rush over to the young tactician, Chrom waving for Maribelle and Lissa to hurry over while Robin picked her son up off the ground, his body limp. "Morgan, Morgan! No, no no no, This cant be happening..." her vision began to blur as the tears came. She wasnt ready to let go of her family, Not after just finding it! Hugging him close, Robin clung tightly to her son, as if holding him would protect him. </p><p>A groan came from the boy as he was squeezed. Everyone nearby froze for a moment as he regained consciousness. Perking up, Robin looked to her boy hopefully. His eyes were still fluttering, trying to focus on the world around him.</p><p>"Lets get you on your feet, Theres still a few stragglers here." Chrom knelt down and pulled his arm around his shoulders and started lifting him to his feet. Blood was rushing through Morgans head, His heart, pumping extraordinarily fast as something brought a cold strength through his body. Through the pounding in his head, he was acutely aware of the tome in his hand, and he could hear Chrom say, "You did great, Leave the rest to us, Alright?" </p><p>Unable to stop himself, Morgan reached a hand for Chroms chest, All too close, and too easy of a movement, And he felt his magical power drain as Bolganone erupted right into the Exalts chest, Knocking the two away from each other and leaving Morgan standing alone as everyone faced him. Chroms body rolling across the ground in a smoking bundle. He struggled to stand for a moment before collapsing. </p><p><em>Did... Did I just attack Chrom? What's wrong with me?</em> His thoughts raced around his head, Starting slow but then increasing in speed. As he came to his senses, He realized that he was laughing - No. He wasn't laughing. His body was laughing, He couldn't stop it. <em>What am I doing? Whats going on?</em> As he raised his hand again, This time a dark fog collecting into his open palm.  He heard himself speak the words, but he wasn't the one saying them. </p><p>"It's over, Foolish Shepherds. No, more like sheep, And I have waited, I was the wolf in the dark, but now you are in the Wolves Den, and we are hungry." Waving his hand, The dark fog lept from Morgans grasp and flew out to all the corpses scattered around the hall, Burrowing into each limp pile of flesh. It was now that Morgan realized what had happened, As did most everyone else in the room. Several weapons were pointed at the young tactician now, But that pulled another chuckle from the being using his body. "Valiant as you all are, I will not be your partner this evening." His words were soon followed by a chorus of groans as the bodies on the floor rose again.</p><p>"I leave you to your new fate. Sheep, Interlopers, And foolish little ones that think they can outwit me by turning back the clock, You all have lost. I am the Wings of Despair. I am the Breath of Ruin. None in heaven, nor earth will escape my wrath. I am the Fell God, Grima!" With his speech finishing, The freshly Risen soldiers began their assault on the Shepherds anew. The ensuing chaos granting Morgan a chance to, simply... Leave. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The risen were quickly surrounded and dispatched of. After, Robin, with tears still running down her face, Ran from the Dragons table, to see Morgan about to mount up with one of the wyvern knights that stood guard outside the table. <br/>
"Morgan!" She shouted, Hoping that something, Anything, would show some recognition. Hoping that her son was strong enough to signal to her that he was still in there. Morgan paused, Turning around, he looked up to Robin.<br/>
"Ah, the woman who created such a fine body. Without you, I would not have such a vessel. Rejoice, For you aided in bringing life back to the god that you abandoned." </p><p>"Morgan... Are you... Are you really gone? I... No, I dont believe that you're gone. You're still there, Somewhere." Her resolve steeled, and her voice steadied as she slowly stepped down the steps.</p><p>Mounting up, regardless, He wouldnt look back to Robin as the wyvern took off. Instead, he just tossed a book off the side of the wyvern. As it fell, it began to fall apart. Scattering until the covering for the book thudded against the ground. </p><p>Robin walked over to it and picked it up.</p><p>The rest of the shepherds had begun filing out of the Dragons table. The last two to leave were Lucina, and Vaike. Both of them carrying the charred, beaten, bleeding, and still breathing Chrom between them.  As they began to treat the wounds they had acquired, they had begun to stare at Robin. A few hushed whispers spreading among them. Eventually one of them asked. "What's that, Robin?"</p><p>"... It's the first book I gave Morgan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan meets two important people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That cold feeling that had settled over his body refused to leave, even as he flew away on the back of the freshly killed wyvern. The shock of being hit by what felt like a very powerful attack, yet emerging uninjured from it. Losing control of his own functions, It all horrified him. Did he really just blast chrom with a high tier flame spell at point blank?  Did he really just resurrect several Risen and leave his friends, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight them, exhausted and injured as they were? What was he saying, he was a wolf? That wasn’t him talking. What about Lucina? He had made a promise--</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A voice spoke in his mind, cutting off his panicked train of thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>Shut up, you’re giving me a headache.</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Realization soon dawned on him. That wasn’t his thought, and the voice sent chills up his spine. It sounded like a corpse was being squeezed to simulate a voice, not an actual person speaking inside his mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>That’s an interesting metaphor, Boy. I have been dead for a long time, but no more. With your body, I can enact my vengeance.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Vengeance? What was it going on about? Was... Who was this in his head? Chrom and Mother never spoke about what transpired </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>evening, He had gotten there late.  He just knows that there was some kind of falling out between Luci and Mother... </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>The Meddler. Upsurper. Roach. That thing thought that destroying my vessel before I awakened would stop me. There is more at play here, as you will soon see.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>More at play? What could that mean? The... The wyvern is coming in for a landing. You’re controlling it, aren’t you?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>Silence. </em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Or what? You already took my body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Morgan was not graced with a reply. He suspected the force controlling his body and invading his mind were one in the same. The same entity his love had been having nightmares of, and had gone back in time with him to stop. As the risen wyvern landed, Morgan found his gaze being cast towards a familiar form. He recognized that coat, that posture, the shoulders... He wanted so badly to call out, but his attempts to shout were each stifled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His body calmly walked towards the figure, reaching up and pulling the hood of his own coat up before addressing the figure in the matching coat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So You’re the one behind my awakening then. Why did you force me into this body, instead of the true vessel?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The figure turned, and Morgan, seeing the changes that had taken hold of the person under the hood made him want to throw up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Streaks of dried blood trailed down her cheeks, from two extra pairs of eyes that adorned her face. Bone white points had grown out from the corners of her jaw, jutting forward, and teeth had elongated under the lips, leaving them sliced and scarred. Each iris having knitted over in a solid circle of red, lacking pupils. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The only way Morgan could tell this was his Mother in some sense, was the white locks trailing out from the hood, and the still familiar posture she held. When she spoke, she sounded as if her voice had folded, layering over itself in a deep reverb that paired with the honey smooth voice the original owner of the body had.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Preparations were made to prevent you from claiming that vessel. The one you currently have made no such efforts. You would infer that if you were to dig through its memories.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Feeling a wrenching on his mind, Morgan felt a headache similar to when he was struck, followed by a tickling. It took him a moment to realize that his memories were being invaded, and reviewed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth spoke a moment after. “I see, Then a change in plans is to be expected. The meddler is the only one left that can wield the tooth of Naga. She is not blessed, and individually we equaled </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> strength. So we cut off her blessing, and force the rest to accept their demise.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Quick on the uptake, just like his mother. Yes, Naga cannot withstand the two of us, My full body, however, is still in the future. I will be with your true form to bring down that false god. There are some that I have brought through the expanse of time that you may find useful. Wage war on both their mind and their bodies with them”  Gesturing to the upcoming group of Risen, The corrupted version of Morgan's mother stepped aside.  Revealing--</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tears began to stream from Morgan's eyes, despite the grip Grima held over his body. In his mind, Morgan screamed in anguish at the sight before him. His emotions running so strongly and so suddenly Grimas grip slipped just a moment before being clamped down under steel jaws.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-- The original shepherds. Each one pale and disheveled, eyes turned red from the dark magic that was animating their now lifeless bodies. Bearing the wounds they had died with. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short I know. I'm working on getting them longer. 2020 was fucking nuts and I fell out of a tree 3 days ago. 30 ft drop, so I'm recovering a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>